


Shiro gets his Happy Ending

by TresHornyBoys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Better Than Canon, Crying, Cute, Give Shiro a break, Happy, Happy Ending, Hi Travis, Hugs, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Reunions, Short, The ending I wanted, hug, like sister you REALLY needed this, the ending u wanted, the ending we all wanted, you needed this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TresHornyBoys/pseuds/TresHornyBoys
Summary: I was texting my friend about how disappointed we were with season 7 so I said screw it and just strait up wrote a mini one shot. (It’s doesn’t really start as a fanfiction but it’s still something lol)Or: The perfect shiro ending you wished for





	Shiro gets his Happy Ending

So shiro goes onto earth after he sees the galra ship. He is happy that everyone greeted their family but he is looking around anxiously. Suddenly he sees a little gift of brown hair and that familiar gleam of glasses coming closer in the crowd. Shiro drops his bag on the floor, the paladins pause and look over at him. Shiro whispers Adams name and starts walking slowly twards him. Adam picks up the pace and shiro does to. Suddenly they are running full speed, and when they collide Adam (who is headcanon really strong) twirls shiro around and they land laughing and hugging. The paladins are staring but shiro doesn’t care at this point. Right now it’s all about Adam.

Shiro keeps embracing but pulls away slightly to wipe his eyes. Then he steps back to look at him fiancé. He hasn’t seen him in years. God he still looks amazing. Adam smiles.

“I thought you were dead.” Adam says as he runs his hands through his hair. Shiro chuckled and puts one hand in his hip. “Well I thought you had more faith in me babe.” He says in a sarcastic by serious tone. After a couple seconds they laugh hug again, after a few seconds shiro slides his hand down Adams side to his waist and turns him around. Adam looks at the paladins with beaming pride.

“Paladins, this is my fiancé, adam. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you but thinking that I may not see him again was to hard for me. But no more of that, here he is!” Shiro said with a smile as Adam went over to greet the paladins.

“Hello paladins I have heard so much about you from Sam! I mostly heard about Pidge though.” Adam shakes everyone’s hand and chuckles, going over to shiro and giving him a little peck on the nose. They place their foreheads together for a second then Adam let’s go and walks toward the base. Shiro looks at him walk for a second (( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) then starts jogging after him.   
“Come on guys!” Shiro says with the biggest smile on his face anyone has ever seen. In just a few minutes the stern faced used to be head of Voltron has changed into a romantic, blushing mess. It seemed that they would have to share shiro from now on, but it didn’t matter. Shiro has his heart back. And no one could take that away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Travis


End file.
